The Fever Inside
by amagicalship
Summary: Summary: Future CS moment. Emma is looking for a way to unwind, so she spends some time sunbathing on the roof. But when Killian sees her in her teeny bikini, he only gets wound up. Shameless smut ensues. A/N: For those who've read I Can't Get No (Satisfaction), consider this a sequel. Rated: M


She can feel sweat rolling down her neck in delicate little beads, pooling between her breasts. The sun is blinding even with her shades on, and she's not sure how much longer she can last out here. Just who exactly is she trying to prove a point to - Killian? Herself? Ivory-skinned people everywhere? Sunbathing on the roof sounded like such a good way to relax, but this is starting to get ridiculous.

 _Five more minutes._ She could make it a half hour at least, so that Killian doesn't have too much reason to tease her when she goes back in.

He wanted her to stay inside with him and while the afternoon away in bed, especially when he saw her in her tiny string bikini. His eyes had widened profusely as he took her in, his hand coming to his mouth as if she reminded him of a luscious treat. (Well, it was either that or he was wiping away the drool. She is well aware of the effect she has on him.)

 _"Please Killian, I just...I need some time to myself,"_ she had told him. His face had fallen, but he nodded solemnly. She didn't need to say much for him to understand her instinctively. Open book and all that.

After she had been released from the darkness, there was a lot of need - to heal, to let go of regret, to help the pain of the past ebb from her body. Sometimes a brisk run was in order, the abuse of her muscles allowing her to physically fight against the pain. Other times, she just wanted to be still and breathe. Today was one of those days, and being hot and sunny, she remembered the chaise lounges on the roof and knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Forcing herself to breathe deeply, she allows her mind to wander. Her skin is hot, and she can feel a humming beneath the surface. It could be her blood rushing through her veins or it could be wisps of magic that are always a part of her anatomy, but for some reason it feels a lot like arousal.

Despite her best intentions, her thoughts return to Killian's face when he had first seen her in her swimsuit. Three delicately placed triangles and a scrap of fabric to cover her bum left little to the imagination, and though they were living together now, their hunger for one another had yet to die down. (She wasn't sure if it ever would.)

When he looked at her like that - eyes darkening, tongue flicking across his lower lip, something about the way he held his brow - she felt it instantly. Their bodies were so attuned to one another, one look from him was all it took to set her pulse racing. _Fire. Heat. Desire. Rapture._

Squirming in her chair, Emma runs her fingers across the soft swell of her breasts. Her nipples are hard, tenting the fabric of her bikini top. Her fingertips glide over the smooth skin, making her restless for his touch, knowing the feel of his rough fingers and what they do to her. She should just give in and go to him, but she doesn't want to admit that he was right, that she didn't need to spend time on the roof by herself. Maybe what she really needed - what she really wanted - was a good, hard fuck.

Sometimes it is like he understands her better than she understands herself.

Sighing, she sits up and grabs her phone, checking the time. Thirty four minutes. _Enough time to make him miss me._ Standing up, she rewraps her hair into a bun. She picks up her water bottle and towel and shoves her feet into her flip flops. _Time to go find myself a pirate._

Making her way down the stairway, she dabs at the back of her neck. Perhaps she could get Killian to massage away some of the tension there later - when she is done getting her fill of him. Biting her lip, she imagines what he'll say when she makes it clear what she wants from him. Or no - perhaps she should play coy and make him work for it?

Smirking to herself, she reaches the loft door, inserting the key into the handle and turning the knob. Dropping her things on the kitchen counter, she makes her way through the apartment. She doesn't see Killian in the living area or the open kitchen which means he could only be in one room - their bedroom. _Figures he would wait for her there._

She forces a blank expression on her face and walks down the hallway and through the door. Ignoring him lying across the bed looking at a book, she wanders over to the dresser and opens the top drawer, rummaging for a pair of underwear. Her eyes are immediately drawn to a pair of red lace ones, and she fingers at the delicate material before looking up and catching her own reflection in the giant mirror above the dresser. Her face is flushed - her skin pink, and she catches Killian watching her every movement. He's dropped his book, looking everything like a panther ready to pounce, muscles tense with anticipation.

Trying not to smirk, she lifts the panties from the drawer and holds them out in front of her, making a show of them. Sensing movement behind her, she knows he's going to touch her before he even makes his move, every nerve ending in her body ready to fire, and her breath catches in her throat. _Yes!_ , her body screams. But still she keeps composed, her face a blank slate.

He comes to stand behind her, mere inches away, and despite the fact that she's still hot from the sun's rays, she can still feel the heat emanating from his body. He's wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and some thin lounge pants, and she knows what the soft fabric will feel like against her bare skin. Slowly, he raises his hand, and she feels three fingers trailing down her spine until he hits mid-back. She closes her eyes and allows herself to feel every last movement as she arches into his touch.

"Emma," he breathes in a husky voice, and it's a plea and a promise at the same time. She knows he won't continue unless he's sure she wants this.

Raising her head, their eyes meet in the mirror and his blue gaze is fiery with intensity. Her green eyes are equally as impassioned, and there's no sense in denying that she wants this, that she wants _him._

"Yes, Killian?" she responds breathily, still clutching the red underwear. She hasn't moved a single muscle since he rose from the bed, her body shivering with anticipation. Electricity courses through her, a jolt of pure desire striking her core like lightning. This man does things to her that no man has ever done before, and it takes her breath away.

"Did you...find your sunbathing relaxing?" he asks slowly, his eyes traveling down her body, both behind her and through the aid of the mirror. She knows she's still wearing her bikini, but under his scrutiny she might as well be naked, the naughtiness of it all hitting her like a rush as moisture seeps between her thighs. His hand comes to cup the curve of her shoulder before stroking lightly down her arm. Her head falls back in response, and she knows she's done for.

"It was...nice. But now I'm hot," she says in a low voice, her tongue feeling thick. She stares him down in the mirror, her mouth curling up ever so slightly in a silent invitation. _Yes,_ she's telling him with her eyes and her body, no speech required.

"Mmm, yes. Your skin is flushed."

"I'm a bit sweaty," she says, fingers trailing over her collarbone.

"We can fix that," he says roughly, and then his tongue is in between her shoulder blades, licking a hot stripe up her back as Emma swallows hard. He repeats the movement up her neck, cradling her head in his hand as she tilts it out of the way. His body has moved closer now, and she can feel the thin cotton of his clothing sticking to her sweaty skin. As he captures the base of her neck in a gentle bite, sucking her skin into his mouth, he rocks forward on his heels and she can just feel the hard jutt of his erection brush against her ass.

The buzz of arousal she felt on the rooftop is catching fire now, fibrils of pleasure winding their way through her body. Her core is aching and wet and she desperately wants him to touch her there, the fire spreading from her groin. Lifting her hips slightly, she brushes her bum against him and she hears his sharp intake of air in response.

His hook travels across her flat stomach, the metal cool against her hot skin. It brushes the underside of her left breast before it comes up and hooks the side of her triangle top. Pulling gently so as not to tear the fabric, he reveals one taut earthy nipple, then her breast bounces free. They both watch in the mirror, and it is just as erotic for her as it is for him. Wrapping his arms around her, his hand comes up to cup the soft mound, thumb brushing over the nipple and sending new flurries of sensation rippling through her. Meanwhile, his hook dances below the line of her bikini bottom, scratching lightly at the hairs there.

Emma braces herself against the dresser, feeling weak as Killian continues to lave and suck at her neck, his hips rocking forward as he gropes her breast, pulling and twisting at her nipple. He moves his hand to the other triangle, and she watches as he pulls the fabric over her other breast and to the side before rubbing at her nipple with his palm in circular motions.

She never resents the fact that he only has one hand except at times like these. His one hand is so deft, so agile, she can only imagine what he could do with two of them. In lieu of that possibility, however, she reaches her own hand up to cup her left breast, and she watches in the mirror as his pupils darken even further as he catalogues her every movement.

His mouth works its way over her shoulder, leaving a trail of wet kisses in its path. Catching his hand with her right one, she smoothes his palm down her stomach, pushing the tips of his fingers underneath her bikini bottom. He tickles at her hairs there, each movement sending a zing of pleasure through her skin.

"Unh," she grunts, biting her lip to keep herself from begging. Instead she pushes his hand lower, and she watches in the mirror as his eyebrows raise in a smug expression of pure amusement. Lifting his head, he watches her closely in the mirror as he inches his fingers lower and lower, inch by miserable inch. She wants to hate him a little for it, but she has to admit, watching the whole thing in slow motion is making her unbelievably turned on.

When he finally touches her, she cries out, squeezing at her breast that she's still clutching and putting her other hand out on the dresser to steady herself. He uses his middle finger to stroke through her folds, and finding her slick and ready forces a moan to escape his lips as well, his eyes closing briefly in appreciation. When he hits her clit, she jerks back slightly, the sensitivity of her nerves already reaching their peak. Killian wraps his hooked arm around her waist to steady her, then he continues his exploration, stroking lightly up and down. His finger circles at her opening and she licks her lips, hoping he knows just what she wants. He doesn't disappoint, dipping his finger inside of her with a quick upward stroke that makes her gasp.

She can feel him groaning through his chest, pressed tight up against her back and she knows he is getting just as much pleasure out of this as she is. The mirror reflects the entire show back for them to see, and it makes her feel vulnerable and wanton with him wrapped around her. She loves that she doesn't have to be powerful or dominant right now, she can just be Emma. She can give herself over to the pleasure he grants her and melt into his arms.

When he pulls out momentarily, he adds his index finger as well, and she is overwhelmed with the sensations it causes to spread throughout her body. The tops of her thighs are getting warmer, and her legs are shaking slightly.

She's still warm and sweaty from sunbathing and she knows she's close to falling apart already, her mind blank and floating on a wave of euphoria. After a dozen or more thrusts, he pulls them out of her to return his attentions to her clit, his fingers slick with her moisture. It feels amazing, and she's not holding back now, a mantra of "oohs" and "ohs" releasing from her throat at a regular interval. Killian watches her, finding the rhythm that he knows is driving her crazy. Her orgasm hits her sudden and hard, a string of expletives leaving her mouth as she grows dizzy with the intensity of the shockwaves.

He leaves her no time to recover, turning her around and claiming her mouth with his own, like he needs her to breathe. She must need him the same way because her tongue is seeking his with reckless abandon, her hands clutching at his shoulders and neck, fingers pushing into his hair. His solid weight leaves her trapped against the dresser and she finds it a pleasant position to be in, her legs widening around him. His erection presses against her abdomen, and suddenly she wants him naked, the urge to see him - to touch him - almost unbearable.

Raking her fingers up his low back, she pushes his shirt up until he reluctantly leaves her mouth to hoist it over his head. She takes the opportunity to rid herself of her bikini top, dropping it to the ground. Pushing her fingers inside the waistband of his pants, she forces them down until she's palming his ass. The front of his pants are caught on his rigid cock and she pulls back, watching him as her hands round his hips slowly, tantalizingly. Her lips curl into a smile as she slowly pulls away the elastic, releasing him from his confines. She gives the pants one last push, and they fall to the ground around his feet.

Reaching out, she grasps him gently in her hand, his skin silky smooth and taut as his breath catches. He watches her every move as she strokes him lightly, biting at her lip. At that, he dives back in for another searing kiss, his tongue stroking and plunging in a way that has her wanting again more quickly than she would have thought possible. His hand and hook find her hips, and then he's removing the one last piece of clothing that stands between them, his hook pulling her bikini bottoms to the floor.

Grabbing her under her ass, he lifts her effortlessly to sit on the dresser, moving to stand between her thighs. Emma grasps at his hair, clutching and pulling at the silky dark strands as their heads tilt from side to side while they kiss. Opening her mouth wider, she licks at his lower lip, swiping across his chin. He is absolutely delectable, every inch of skin irresistible to her, even the parts covered with rough stubble.

Running her hands over his chest, she palms lightly over his chest hair, hoping to heighten his sensation there as well as she glances over his nipples. He responds by dipping his head low and capturing her nipple in his mouth, his tongue wet and rough against her delicate bead and his hand coming up to pinch at the other. She wants him, badly, the hollow feeling between her legs intensifying to a twinging ache.

"I need you...now," she gasps when their lips part. She loves the way he looks back at her, eyes blown wide with lust and love, hair wild and untamed, and chest heaving.

~/~

Killian knew he wanted her from the moment she stepped out of the bedroom wearing that ridiculously tiny excuse for swimwear. The small pieces of fabric barely covered her nipples and the thatch of hair between her thighs, every other inch of delectable creamy skin left open to his hungry gaze. He believes he may have drooled just a little, his mouth falling open of its own accord as every drop of blood rushed from his head. He's only a man, after all, and Emma's curves do things to him that should be illegal.

When she said she needed her space, he regretfully put aside his own longings, however, knowing no good could come of pressing her into it. They had reached a good place between them, and he wouldn't allow his more primal instincts to threaten the balance.

It was all he could do to concentrate on his book, waiting as it were, anticipating...hoping that by the time she came back she might be ready to show him just a little bit of affection, if not something more.

When she sauntered back into the room, her skin flushed and damp with sweat, he lost control of his motor functions, his book dropping unceremoniously to the bed. She looked as though she had already been engaged in more pleasurable activities, and he felt a bit left out. But yet, she ignored him, casually going about her business scrounging through her dresser drawer.

Then she lifted up a pair of siren-red panties and looked him directly in the eye with a slight raise of the eyebrow, and he knew the game was on.

Jumping from the bed, he moved in on her, scanning over her body and looking for his way in. He wanted to touch her all over, damning the crocodile once again for depriving him of his second hand. When a bead of sweat ran down her spine, he followed it with his fingertips, her skin warm to the touch. She arched into it, and knowing she was reacting so readily to him was all it took to set his blood aflame.

With her hair pulled up, her long delicate neck was revealed to him like a true swan. Running his tongue up her back to her neck, he enjoyed biting and sucking her there, feeling her squirm and shiver beneath him.

Pressed up against her, he coaxed the first orgasm from her easily, as she was warm and pliable against him. Her moans were making him dizzy with need, but he wanted to give first, to help her achieve the release she needed. Besides, watching her come undone for him in the mirror's reflection was erotic beyond measure.

When she quieted, he could restrain himself no longer, turning her with a barely-restrained growl as he finally claimed her mouth, tasting her and getting his fill. It was never enough - he wanted her with an insatiable need, his heart forever pounding in his chest, _Emma, Emma, Emma._

He loved the way she divested him of his clothing, practically ripping it from his body like the tigress he knew she truly was - a fiery fearsome woman. Then her hand was upon his hardened length and it was the brink of heaven and hell all wrapped in one.

She broke their kiss to look him straight in the eye, hoarsely gasping out, "I need you...now." His love for her was beyond measure, but moments like these punctuated all of the turmoil, all of the hell they had to go through to reach this place, to find their home with each other. Emma Swan had spent her life not needing anyone, and finding she was a magnificent sorceress only solidified that notion. She certainly didn't need a one-handed pirate with a penchant for rum, but her heart had other ideas, and it filled him with reassurance, pride, and yearning.

Searching her eyes for one long moment, he pulls her close to him, fitting his body against hers. The head of his cock is rubbing against her wet heat and he grits his teeth, seeking control. When he finally enters her, they both cry out, the union sweet and satisfying.

Driving into her, their bodies slide together in a tangle of wet, hot, and slick surfaces. _God bless the sun and every living creature._ It is a torturous rapture, and he loses himself to the motion, everything focused where their bodies are joined.

He moves faster, Emma coaxing him on with her hot breath against his ear, "Harder, damn it, harder!" The dresser is shaking, and he vaguely wonders if it can withstand the force of their lovemaking. When Emma's shoulder hits the mirror, he decides perhaps it's time for a change of posture.

Pulling out of her, she whimpers, wiping at her brow with the back of her hand. "Oh, God, I was so close!" she moans.

"Sorry, love, I thought perhaps we should attempt to preserve the use of our dresser for the time being," he teases, tilting his head at her.

She grins knowingly at that, and he guides her off her perch, twisting her hips around until she's back in her original position facing the mirror. Bending over, she widens her stance as if she already knows exactly what he was going to suggest.

"That's a good girl," he says, lining himself up with her entrance. When he plunges ahead, her sweet quim grips him in the best possible way as her arse cushions the blow. Blowing out a harsh breath, he resumes his previous onslaught, not one to deny a woman what she wants. "Oh, yes," he groans, the sensation maddening in its intensity.

Reaching around with his hand, he finds her sensitive bundle of nerves and strokes at it as he continues pounding into her. He can see everything they are doing reflected in the mirror, their own personal show, and he loves every risque second. Her mouth is parted, eyes closed, and then she raises up a bit, grabbing her breasts in her hands and steadying herself on her forearms.

As if watching her pinch and twist her own nipples isn't enough to have him on edge, she starts whining brazenly, " _Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_." She needn't have worried, for that is one order he has no intention of disobeying.

When he can restrain himself no longer, he circles her clit roughly as he loses control, pulses of pleasure wracking his body as he jerks into her wildly. "Hook!" Emma screams, and he relaxes his brow, knowing she has found oblivion with him as she clenches him tightly. He continues driving into her, slower and slower until he comes to a stop, resting atop her as they both heave and gasp for air.

"Shit," he says, opening his eyes and noting where his hook has ended up, pointed tip gouging into the wood of the dresser. Emma only giggles in response, forcing him to chuckle along with her. He releases her and she turns around to face him, hands resting on his shoulders.

"Good thing your lover has magical powers that can fix a little sexual misconduct," she says cheekily, waving one hand in the air. He looks down to find the scar in the wood is gone, the dresser returned to normal.

"In that case, what other sexual misconduct do you think we can get ourselves into?" he asks, pecking her lightly on the lips as he pinches her arse.

"What? That wasn't enough for you? Ugh, I think I need a nap!" she says, looking at him incredulously.

"See, I told you we should spend the afternoon in bed, love."

Laughing, Emma walks away from him, picking up his shirt and throwing it squarely at his chest.

"You, you're incorrigible!"

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, darling, don't I know it," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Stopping at the bathroom door, she turns her head over her shoulder to look at him. "Perhaps," she says, smiling. "Thanks for helping me _relax_ , Killian, that was great."

"Anytime, love, anytime," he says, winking.


End file.
